The present invention is directed to a teaching apparatus and its method of use for demonstrating polynomial expressions, and more particularly, to a teaching apparatus and method that visually represents each factor of a polynomial expression and visually represents a simplification of the expression.
A current trend in teaching mathematics is the physical representation of rules and theorems so that students can visualize how the math works without baseless memorization and application of the rules and theorems. There has been previously disclosed various apparatuses for teaching mathematics so that the students can construct the rules themselves through visual derivation using a teaching apparatus.
U.K. Patent No. 20,209 describes a demonstrating apparatus for teaching numbers. The disclosure recognizes that it is desirable for the students to carry out a process demonstrated on a main frame by the teacher. The disclosed apparatus is similar to an abacus.
French Patent No. 1,031,507 describes the use of a plurality of cubes and blocks to teach polynomial expressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,332 to Rasmussen describes a method and apparatus for demonstrating polynomial algebraic operations. The assembly demonstrates algebraic operations by the manipulation of a plurality of rectangular elements of different sizes and shapes.
U.K. Patent 1,569,749 describes a similar block configuration arrangement for teaching polynomial expressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,749 to Onanian describes a multi-use number board having a series of substantially square raised surfaces or lands arranged in rows and columns on the top surface of the board and separated by an array of substantially perpendicular channels. The board includes holes at the intersections of the channels for receiving a plurality of pegs. In this respect, a string or elastic band may be stretched about the pegs for the formation of various shapes or figures or for use as a geoboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,461 to Mortensen describes a method for structurally differentiating polynomial functions using parallelogramic elements. The methods include representing a first ordered pair defined by the polynomial function as a construction of such structural elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,567 to Nogues describes a mathematical teaching apparatus formed by a cubic block array comprising a plurality of different size blocks arranged in rows and columns. The cubic block array has a base array of 10.times.10 blocks commencing with a 1 cm block and progressing in X and Y rows with increasing length blocks and overlying arrays of the same pattern but progressively increasing in height. The blocks are used to demonstrate multiplication, addition and subtraction as well as cubing and elementary algebra.
Problems arise in the above apparatuses in that often they are expensive to manufacture, include too many small parts, are difficult to comprehend, and are not effective as a teaching tool, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and effective teaching apparatus for representing polynomial expressions that helps to develop the necessary skills for learning algebra.